


The Dance

by LyriumWarrior



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriumWarrior/pseuds/LyriumWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on a prompt where person A meets person B at a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time writing this pairing, if Isabela seems a little ooc I apologize, and as always, feedback on how I can improve is always appreciated! I should mention that I will almost always use a default Hawke unless I get a request with a specific Hawke. Their class is always put in a generator to add diversity.

             Let it be known that dresses and balls were not Marian Hawke's thing. She hung to the sidelines as the mass either danced in the center of the great room or huddled in groups along the outskirts, talking. gossiping or laughing as music rose softly above the noise of the crowd. No, Marian Hawke preferred spending her time training in her armor, sweat dripping from her short black hair and down her face and neck, sword and shield held firmly in her hands than being dragged to social events, wearing long gowns and conversing with nobles and the like. She wouldn't have even come if both her mother and sister hadn’t nearly forced the matter. Her sister was more into these types of things but generally had to skip out on events due to the risk of her magic being discovered. Her mother on the other hand, was desperate for her eldest to find a capable suitor, even more so as she grew older with each passing year. So reluctantly, she had agreed to attend with a promise to tell her sister everything upon her return. Now she rested against the wall, sipping idly from her glass, waiting until she had spent just enough time here to appease her mother.

            Sighing, she looked out the window next to her, looking out over the long shadows cast by the moon as it continued its ascent into the starry sky. When she had first arrived, she had caught the eye of more than just a few guests with her long green gown that tied behind her neck, smooth pale skin a silver pendant hanging from her neck. Her mother had originally disapproved with her choice of attire, wanting something that would cover up more of her skin, but Marian had shot the notion down quickly, saying that if anyone was going to court her, they would have to be at peace with the numerous scars that dotted her body as well. So far, all of the guests who had noticed her arrival had turned away from her, either in disgust with her scars or over the rejected advances.

            "So what is a gorgeous woman like you standing over by the window all alone hm?" The voice coming from across her brought her thoughts back to the present.

            Marian gazed up to the source of the voice and felt her breath leaving her in the process. The woman before her looked absolutely stunning. She wore a long sleeveless purple gown that hugged her curves and left little to the imagination gave way to beautifully tanned skin. A gold necklace hugged her neck and long, curly raven hair hung around her shoulders, a few loose curls framing her face. Her hands rested in her hips and when she moved slightly the moonlight cascading through the window reflected off her numerous piercings and Marian found herself captivated by those intense hazel eyes that stared into her. She swallowed against the dryness that resided in her mouth and parted her lips to reply.

            "Some men just can't handle the sight of a woman with scars." She replied, a small smile on her lips as she gestured to the few scars that resided on her right arm.

            She felt her smile grow wider as the other woman's laughter filled her ears. "I bet those come with some good stories. I'd like to hear about them sometime." She finished. "You know I have a few of my own." The other woman added, turning and lifting her hair out of the way to showcase a few sets of her own scars that crisscrossed along her back and shoulders.

            "And where does a woman like you get such scars?" Marian inquired, taking a sip of her drink.

            The other woman chuckled and let her hair fall back down over her shoulders, turning to face her. "I could ask you the same question you know."

            "Sparring with my brother, odd mercenary jobs here and there, spider attacks, bears, wolves you name it."

            "Mine's not quite as diverse I'm afraid, got most of mine while I was out at sea." She replied.

            "Sea?"

            "Yep, Captain Isabela at your service serah." She grinned, bowing slightly, earning a small chuckle from Marian. "What do you say to a little dance hm?" She added, holding out her hand to Marian which she took gladly, letting herself be lead out into the mass. She wrapped her hands around Isabela's neck while Isabela put hers on Marian's waist and together they began dancing in time to the music, Marian a little clumsy in her movements. Now that she was closer to the woman, Marian was able to detect the scent of salt and the ocean on Isabela, a scent she found she rather enjoyed.

            "So what brings a captain to an event such as this?" Marian inquired after a little while, finally beginning to match the Rivani's steps.

            "What, just because I'm a Captain means I can’t get dressed up and go to a ball every now and again?" Isabela smiled, quirking an eyebrow.

            "I suppose not." Marian chuckled.

            They spent hours dancing as they swapped stories back and forth, a permanent smile on both their lips as they dipped and swayed to the music, Isabela sharing stories of her many adventures on the open sea and Marian sharing stories of the jobs her and her brother would take from time to time. By the time the two made their way back to the edges of the room, the moon was high overhead, now shining down through the glass dome above the dance floor, bathing the entire room in a white light.

            "You know, Marian." Isabela began, leaning next to her on the wall. "You would make a pretty decent pirate, given some time."

            "Really now?" Marian replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

            "I'm serious, after a little time and dedication, you'd be quite the force."

            "Is that an offer?"

            "That's entirely up to you now isn't it?" Isabela replied smoothly.

            "As fun as that sounds I don't know if I could just leave my family behind." Marian replied, looking down at her hands.

            "Well let me give you something to think about then." She said with a smirk, bringing a hand under her chin, tilting Marian's face to her before pressing their lips together. At first, there was only shock, but quickly it melted away and Marian felt herself simply melting into the kiss, parting her lips to slide her tongue against the rogue's, feeling their hands intertwine in the process, each taking a step forward in an attempt to get closer. All too soon, She pulled away and both were left panting for breath in the aftermath, a light blush covering Marian's face. "I'll be in town for a couple weeks so let me know if you make a decision." Isabela said, beginning to walk away. "And if you decide to stay, you should come find me if there's any other trouble you want to stir up." She added with a wink, disappearing into the crowd once again.

            Marian stood there, a wide grin on her face as she started at the spot where Isabela had disappeared, finally moving her gaze to her clenched fist, feeling her smile grow a little wider as she eyed the single golden earring resting in her now open palm.


End file.
